


White Lingerie

by way_too_kinky_2003



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_too_kinky_2003/pseuds/way_too_kinky_2003
Summary: Byakuya wants to give Toko white lingerie for their wedding(My kinky ass just wants to appreciate this ship)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 13





	White Lingerie

White Lingerie 

Toko had always been a fan of lingerie.  
She loves transparent bras, lace, suspenders, and the way lingerie makes her feel.   
She still is very self conscius, especially about her body, but she likes the way lingerie makes her look. The shape it gives her, or the way the different colours making her white porcelain skin shine.

But she never really had an opportunity to present herself in lingerie.   
That was before she started dating Byakuya.

Byakuya would never really admit it, but he loves to see Toko in lingerie.  
He likes to imagine what she is wearing under her future foundation uniform, when he runs into her at the office.  
He likes to sleep with her while she is wearing lingerie.  
And he loves it when she is waiting for him at their small apartment, wearing lacy bras, panties and thigh highs. 

Sometimes, when they are not that busy at work, she sneaks into his office.   
She doesn't says anything to him, she just lifts up her skirt or her blouse, and reveals what she is wearing underneath.

Sometimes, when they have an make out session at his office, Byakuya slides her panties off, and keeps them.   
Toko then has to finish her work without panties under her skirt, blushing madly when Byakuya is smirking at her.

He also sometimes gives her lingerie. Often they are very scandalous. She loves this kind of presents.

They both enjoy lingerie.  
Byakuya wants to give her white lingerie for the day she is wearing her wedding dress


End file.
